A Christmas Gift From France
by Forbidden Ghost
Summary: What a Christmas!


A Christmas Gift From France

Rating: M (That means there's some [VERY] sexual things, boyxboy, don't like? Please leave because I know there are people who do like this. ^_^)

Couple: America(Alfred) x England(Arthur) With a slight France(Francis) x Canada(Matthew)

Anime: Axis Powers: Hetalia

Note: England is uke in this one. Also this is mostly for my own sickly desires along for daydream2's. There's a bit of bondage (if you count some silly blindfolding as bondage), some absolute kinkiness with a sex doll (an awesome French made sex toy, I mean.) Also this is entirely fan made, and I'm sure 99% of this is made up and physically impossible. Otherwise please enjoy (let me know if you like it, please.)

* * *

December 25, Christmas. A holiday of love and warmth to share with the ones you love the most. Arthur wishes that was the case. He was currently at a stupid American's holiday party and what was worse was so was that bloody frog, Francis. Francis was currently stalking the mistletoe. That wine bastard wouldn't admit to "stalking" it, he was merely always near it when a certain Canadian was walking by. Matthew really should be more careful, Francis really was a pervert. Arthur sighed.

"If I'm going to be here, I might as well make the best of it." He mumbled to himself, and walked over to the snack table. Really, Alfred had the worst taste in foods, I mean you can't even tell what this brownish/green goop was. Losing his appetite for food, he settled for just drinking egg nog from the flag shaped punch bowl. It's just like that stupid git to remind Arthur of the past on a 'happy' holiday. Arthur sighed again. This was going to be one long night.

"Iggy!" Probably the most irritating voice at the moment shouted.

Arthur turned to find the person the irritating voice belonged to, even though he knew who it was. Only one person dared to call him "Iggy".

"What do you want?" Arthur glared.

"What's with that tone and look? I'm just going to ask if you're having fun." Alfred actually was pouting, pouting! A grown man shouldn't pout.

"How could I possibly have any fun?"

"Well for starters, you could pull that stick out of your ass and loosen up a bit."

"I do not have a stick in my ass, you git!" Arthur's face flushed a bit with anger at Alfred's comment. Alfred simply wrapped his hands around Arthur and let his hands rest on his ass. "What do you think you're doing!?" Arthur's face flushed a bit more but this time because of the touch. Alfred slowly started to slide his hands around, getting a good feel of Arthur's ass.

"I guess you're right." Alfred removed his hands. "There isn't a stick there at all." He smiled. Arthur was pissed.

"Why- you!" He then tried to tackle Alfred, but being the awesome hero he is, easily dodged Arthur and ran away laughing.

"Hahaha. Relax, old man, it's just a joke." Arthur now chasing him around the house letting curses flow out of his mouth while Alfred just laughed.

"I'll show you old man!"

"Alright everyone, time to open the gifts!" Alfred's voice boomed through out the room. He said everyone but that really only consisted of eight people. Francis, Matthew, Ludwig, Feliciano, Romano, Antonio, Arthur and himself.

. They all decided to do a secret santa thing this year, so no one knew who got who.

"Okay, so this is how we're going to do it. We'll have some one walk into that room over there," Alfred pointed to a spare room on the left. "And if that was your person to gift, you'd go grab your gift and then meet them in that room, and simply give the gift to them. Easy, oh also, we'll all be blindfolded so we won't see who the secret santa was." He finished proudly, looking at the faces of all the others.

"What a wonderful idea!" Feliciano cheered. Ludwig gave him an uneasy look. Alfred passed out the thin cloth they were going to use as blindfolds. "Eh~ Doitsu~ will you tie mine for me?" Ludwig blushed a little but quickly and securely tied the blindfold.

After all the blindfolds were on and everyone promised not to peek, Alfred announced who would go first and then the order who would go next. Up first was the American himself, he easily walked into the room with his blindfold on, while Arthur, who had drawn Alfred's name, undid his to go find the gift he got for him. He quickly pushed the gift into Alfred's hands and then ran back to the other room and retied his blindfold. Alfred walked back into the main room, gift still in his hands. The next up was Matthew, then Romano, Feliciano, Ludwig, Antonio, Francis and last but not least Arthur.

Arthur waited for some kind of gift to be set in his hands but none came. A hand grabbed his and he was led out of the room, up some stairs and to another room. Puzzled, Arthur began to question what was going on and why he was being pulled to another place in the house.

"What-?" He didn't get to finish his sentence because the other person's hand came and covered his lips. Arthur was tempted to bite at the hand, but refused the urge.

"You know Arthur, you look really sexy with that blindfold on~" This voice made Arthur twitch with disgust. This voice calling him sexy had a french accent. Immediately Arthur ripped the blindfold off, ready to use it to choke the perverted Frenchman. "Hey, now, calm down." Francis laughed. "I didn't bring you here to do anything to you. You're here for your gift." Francis moved aside and let Arthur's eye meet with the bed. Arthur's face began to flush all over again. Because the "gift" Francis was referring to was a life-sized doll, one that looked exactly like Alfred.

"It's almost identical to the real thing," Francis spoke. "And look, he even comes with a remote~" He took Arthur's hand again but this time to set the remote into it. He lowered his mouth close to Arthur's ear and whispered, "You know what it is right? It's your own sex doll, specially made from France, so you'll be very satisfied with the result."

The thoughts going through Arthur's mind only made his face redden more. Francis smiled.

"You're welcome, Arthur~" Francis started to leave but turned back to say one more thing. "If you're not sure how to operate him, there is a manual on the desk over there." Francis pointed but then continued on his way out, closing the door behind him. He walked down the stairs and told everyone that Arthur decided to go to bed early. That was very considerate of himself, he thought, Matthew should give him a reward.

Arthur can't believe what he's doing. Undressing a doll that looked like Alfred, that frog knew him too well. Now that the doll was completely naked Arthur gazed up and down the doll. 'God- is this what Alfred really looked like naked? Was he really that big?' Arthur could feel himself harden just by looking at the naked doll. He quickly undressed himself, glad his erection wasn't trapped anymore within his pants. He decided to try out his new toy and what better way then play around with the buttons on the remote. The first button made the Alfred doll become erect. Deciding that he wouldn't be able to withstand the embarrassment of finding out what the other buttons do, he climbed over the doll, setting the remote next to him on the bed. Thankfully the doll wasn't made of plastic but some other soft material. He looked carefully at the face, the painted on eyes were close to matching the real Alfred's. The face itself had a painted expression of arousal. Arthur let his fingers slowly glide along the doll's cheeks and lips, then along the neck and shoulder. Slowly finding his way to the doll's own fingers. He played with them and found out that the fingers would stay the way you positioned them. Maybe Francis wasn't such a bastard after all...

Arthur's member slid across the doll's chest, pleasurably reminding Arthur that it wants some attention too. Arthur removed his hand from the doll's and slowly but firmly started to stroke his erection. Arthur moaned, imagining Alfred's hand in place of his own. Getting more into the actions his hand was doing, he let his other wander over his body slowly lingering on his nipples. Only letting it stay long enough to pinch and rub for awhile before letting it move down to his anus. Slowly he let his finger slide past the ring muscle and slowly pulled it out. After a while, he switched to two fingers thrusting them in and out, while his other hand was focused on his erection still slowly stroking. His moans becoming louder with every second that past and now three fingers thrusting in and out of himself, he decides maybe he should put the new toy to use.

He positioned his entrance with the dolls erection and slowly sat down on it. Another moan slipped past his lips as his hole was filled completely. He grabbed one of the doll's hand and flexed the fingers around his cock. So every time he pushed himself up and let himself slide down, the doll's hand would stroke his member. Getting lost within the scene unfolding before him, he accidently bumped the remote, pressing one of the buttons. The doll's erection started to vibrate inside Arthur, right against his prostrate. A loud moan filled the room and slipped into the hallway.

* * *

Francis kidnaped Matthew and dragged him off to a spare bedroom. Alfred didn't even want to know why. Alfred said good-bye to Ludwig, Feliciano, Romano, and Antonio. Locking the door once they left. What an awesome party! But maybe it was too awesome because the American was tired and just wanted to lay down. He walked up the stairs on his way to his bedroom. He heard a moan and froze mid-step.

'Was that Arthur?' Alfred turned to the room where he thought he heard the moan come from, slowly and quietly opened the door. He peered inside the room, the only light in the room was from the moonlight coming in through the window. The moonlight revealed a sexy Briton thrusting on top of- what exactly was that? Another person? The thought made Alfred angry and jealous. Someone else screwing HIS Englishman, but he didn't rush into the room to stop the activities. It was far too- arousing- to even move. Just watching Arthur's slim body slide up and down, thrusting into that person's hand, and moaning. Dear god- that moaning was making Alfred's member ache. Arthur was too sexy for his own good! Arthur's body sped up trying helplessly to find release. Almost suddenly his back arched and he came messily over the other person's hand.

"Al-Alfred!" Arthur shouted as he came.

Did he hear that correctly? Arthur moaned his name.. When he came.. He moaned HIS name. Alfred then walked into the room, face flushed a light pink.

"Arthur." Arthur jumped at the sound of his voice, turning to face the American, with a shocked expression.

"Alfred?!" Arthur's face flushed and Antonio would've happily declared it as red as his tomatoes.

"Arthur, how could you moan MY name while having sex with.. Some other.. Man..." Alfred's words slowed down and he got closer to the bed. Closer to the person that just fucked Arthur. Only to realize that the so called person, looked exactly like the awesome hero. "What the..?"

* * *

"The doll was Francis's secret santa gift to me." Arthur explained. "And I just couldn't.. Couldn't help myself from.. Well.. Doing 'those' things..." Arthur's face still redden by the thought of what he was doing and the fact he got caught doing it.

"Arthur!" Alfred yelled while wrapping the still naked and sweaty Arthur into a tight hug, "if you wanted to do perverted things with me all you had to do was say so!" he smiled.

"You git! Who would be able to say those kind of things!?" Although Arthur himself was quite perverted he'd never admit it out loud. Alfred happy with the thought that Arthur wasn't screwing another man, placed his hands on Arthur's cheeks and tilted his head up. Alfred slowly closed the gap between their lips with a gentle kiss.

"You know, Iggy, I've wanted to do those kind of things with you for awhile..." He licked the Briton's lower lip. Arthur opened his mouth, ready to deepen the kiss. Alfred eagerly pushed his tongue in to meet Arthur's. Slowly Alfred let his tongue wander around Arthur's mouth sliding over everything, as if he was trying to memorize the Briton's mouth. He pulled away to get a breath.

"Good, cause that doll didn't completely satisfy me like Francis said it would." Arthur pushed the doll off the bed, smiled and leaned in to another kiss with Alfred. While the kiss went on, Arthur striped Alfred of his clothes and pulled Alfred over him. He couldn't help but noticed that Alfred's member was larger than the doll's. Arthur was quite happy with the fact, because that means Francis didn't know just how big Alfred really was. Alfred let his hands roam over Arthur's body, slowly. They parted lips and Alfred started to trail kisses down his neck and to his collarbone. He started to nip and suck at it while his hands played with Arthur's nipples. Arthur couldn't help but let out a lustful moan. The moan just turned Alfred on more.

"Do I need to prepare you again, or are you still ready to take me?" As if Arthur could possibly think straight with all the pleasure pulsing through his body.

"Mm.. Just please, take me already! I want the real thing inside me- not some toy!" That was all the encouragement Alfred needed as he quickly pushed himself into Arthur's body. Arthur was tight and the wet heat felt amazing around Alfred. "Ah!" Arthur let out another one of his sexy moans.

"God, Arthur, if you keep moaning like that you're going to make me come a lot sooner than I want." Alfred just gave him a brilliant idea, I should make this the most enjoyable for the both of us.

"Mmm! Alfred~ so good! Please give me more! Please Hero! Ahh!" What started as slightly fake moans turned into lust driven screams of pleasure as Alfred hit Arthur's prostrate, dead on with each deep thrust. "Al-Alfred! I'm close.." Arthur now trying to fight back his moans by bitting on his lower lip.

"Me too.." A few more hard thrusts and Arthur came, spilling his seed onto Alfred's chest. As Arthur came he started to squeeze tightly around Alfred. "God Arthur, so tight.. It's awesome.." Giving into his release Alfred moaned. "Arthur!" After he was done riding out his orgasm, he pulled out of Arthur. He smiled triumphantly at Arthur and pulled him close.

"I love you, Iggy."

"Love you too, you stupid git. Let's go to sleep now, we'll clean up in the morning." Arthur mumbled into Alfred's chest. Alfred chuckled a bit but they both soon fell asleep only to dream about one another; but their dreams were nothing compared to the real thing.


End file.
